Deep, Dark Secrets Finally Revealed
by daughterofposeidon122
Summary: Two years ago the world was on the brink of destruction. Seven demigods, Greek and Roman, were sent on a quest to decide the fate of the world. They succeeded. Now, their old enemy rises again and the demigods of both camps are prepared to fight, but they aren't prepared for the traitor in their midst. Can they save him in time, or has this demigod lost his way forever?
1. An Old Enemy Rises

Annabeth:

Nico di Angelo was dead. Annabeth couldn't believe that was only two years ago; it felt like a lifetime. Since then, everything at Camp Half-Blood has been peaceful. The quest to stop Gaea had succeeded. The war was finally over. Yet, they should have known that it wouldn't last.

We were at Camp Half-Blood when we received the news.

Percy and Annabeth had been walking on the beach when the conch horn sounded for dinner. They headed towards the pavilion. Suddenly, a satyr dashed past us and, sensing the urgency in his stride, Percy and Annabeth ran after him.

Reaching the pavilion, they went to our respective tables and eagerly awaited the news that the satyr brought. As the satyr delivered his news to Chiron, the kindly old centaur's face went through multiple expressions; shock, anger, pain, and exhaustion, before finally settling for a grave solemn expression that gave nothing away.

"Darren," Chiron addressed the nervous satyr that had delivered the news. "Thank you so much for your services and this very valuable piece of information. Even though this news disturbs me, you have saved many lives with this information. Thank you and you may go." The satyr dashed off. Chiron then turned to address all the campers, "Demigods, please listen up! I have just received a piece of very valuable information. Gaea is believed to be rising once again. We must be prepared to fight. After dinner I want all the cabin counsellors in the rec room for a meeting, but for now, please enjoy your dinner."

Mummers ensued after Chiron sat down again.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and saw that he didn't appear fazed at all. Then he raised his head and met her gaze. She thought she saw remorse in his sea green eyes before he quickly looked away.

"I thought you guys beat Gaea." Malcom, one of my brothers, asked turning to Annabeth. A chorus of agreements followed his inquiry.

"I thought we did too", she replied.

Annabeth hurriedly finished her dinner and rushed to the rec room only to find that none of the other campers had arrived yet. She sat and waited.

Once everyone had assembled, Chiron forced smile, "As I mentioned during dinner, Gaea seems to be rising again. As well, Darren, the satyr, informed me that a wood nymph told him that many of the Titans have escaped from their prisons."

"How?" the counsellor for the Nemesis cabin asked.

"Well, my dear, Gaea helped them and they all got away before the gods noticed." Chiron replied kindly.

"So we need to prepare for war." Percy said, stating the obvious.

"Well, duh, Seaweed Brain. Isn't that obvious?" Annabeth sarcastically responded.

"I just want you to stay vigilant and be sure to keep training." Chiron interrupted and everyone nodded. "Good. Meeting adjourned."

All the counselors got up and left. Annabeth headed to the beach.

"_Most of us were probably surprised when we heard the news, but I guess we all saw it coming. Gaea was really hard to defeat even when she wasn't fully awake yet. An enemy like her wouldn't be defeated so easily. What were we thinking!?" _Her thoughts then turned to Percy. _"Lately, Percy's been kind of distant and he hasn't talked much to me. It's as if after dating for so long, he's getting tired of me. Even his kisses are half-hearted and very few these days. Every time he looks at me now, as well, I see fear, regret, dread, and even anger sometimes. Every time I approach him to talk about our dwindling relationship, he runs away somewhere as if he never saw me. Did he have another lover that he's hiding from me? Who was she? There were definitely a lot of girls that had crushes on my boyfriend. Was he mine anymore? What if he was someone else's? It would be so easy for one of his admirers to... no. I can't think that way." _Annabeth mentally chided herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard voices coming from the woods. They were speaking in hushed tones as if they didn't want anyone else to hear them, yet they sounded as if they wanted to yell.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me!?" one of them exclaimed. With a jolt, I recognized the voice as Percy's. What was he doing out here in the woods?

"You want me to break up with Annabeth?" He continued. "Haven't I done enough for you already?"

Annabeth was shocked. So Percy was cheating on her after all! She knew that there was a possibility that she had been right about the second girlfriend, but deep down she had been hoping that she was wrong for once. Her shock soon turned to anger and soon she was seething. _How dare he do this to her? _

Annabeth keep listening.

"You do realize you have to do what we say, don't you?" someone else said to Percy.

Annabeth practically chocked when she heard that voice. Annabeth knew that voice...


	2. Incident Forgotten

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated my fanfiction for probably over two weeks, but I've just been very busy and haven't found the time. This is the first time I've even touched the computer since the first week of summer vacation so, I'm really sorry. I hope to update more regularly later, but for now, please just bear with me.

This is my first fanfiction, I have to say, and I really hope all the people who read my story would make an effort to review or at least to tell me that I suck at writing. So, with that said, here is a second chapter. Please enjoy.

Also, since everyone seems to do this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, even though the writing is exquisite (I sound like I'm talking about food...) I still don't own it. All credit goes to Rick Riordan since it was his idea first.

Annabeth:

Annabeth flew back down to the beach, past Chiron at the archery range, and the arena, only slowing down when she was in front of her cabin. She opened the door and went inside. There, she proceeded to pace back and forth.

"_Percy would never break up with me, would he? Of course not! It's impossible! Unthinkable!" _part of me said, while the other part thought otherwise. _"Oh yeah? Well how is he breaking up with you any more plausible than Percy consorting with him, huh? Yet Perseus Jackson IS dealing with that person so wouldn't that mean that him breaking up with you is entirely possible?"_

Annabeth didn't know which side of her to agree with, but it was getting late and her siblings would be coming back soon. She didn't want to answer all the questions she knew Malcom and the others would be bursting with. She dropped onto her bunk and fell into a very troubled slumber.

_You do realize you have to do what we say, don't you? _The words haunted Annabeth as she slept. And that voice, that voice... she heard it over and over as she slept. Eventually, her brain had, had enough and sleep's black curls engulfed her in its embrace. Soon, the voice, the words, and the conversation she had overheard were just a thing of the past.

Annabeth:

She woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the windows of her cabin. All her siblings had already gone for breakfast. "_Why didn't they wake me?"_ she wondered feeling slightly disoriented.

As she walked towards the arena with Percy after breakfast, Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something very important.

"Hey, do you want to go to the arena to train for a while?" Percy suddenly asked her.

"Sure," she replied.

*************At the arena*************

Annabeth:

They stood facing each other. Annabeth with a dagger, and Percy holding Riptide. The two thrusted and parried each other's strokes for a few minutes, none of them making a move to disarm the other.

Suddenly, Percy started driving Annabeth backwards. Everyone else in the arena had stopped what they were doing and watched rapt at Percy's display of skill at sword fighting while Annabeth struggled to keep her boyfriend's sword at bay. In a single, swift movement, Percy disarmed her and swept her off her feet. She and her dagger both fell to the ground with a _thump_. He then calmly held Riptide to Annabeth's throat.

"Annabeth Chase," he spoke with an effort as if the words were being cut out of his mouth. And even though he had spoken quietly, his voice rang out in the now silent crowd of demigods assembled. "We are over."


	3. Aftershock

Annabeth lay on the arena floor staring after Percy as he walked off. She wanted to get up and chase after him for the sole purpose of slapping him in the face, but her body refused to cooperate.

A tall, dark-haired girl wearing a red bandana shoved her way through the crowd and knelt beside her. In a surprisingly gentle voice for the tough daughter of Ares, she said, "I'm sorry." They sat there in companionable silence for a while after that.

Suddenly, Annabeth shot to her feet as she remembered the conversation she had overheard yesterday in the woods. _Was it just yesterday? _

"He actually did it," she breathed.

"Did what?" asked a very confused Clarisse, but the daughter of Athena was already running.

*************Minutes later************

Annabeth arrived breathless at the door of the Poseidon cabin, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

She threw open the door and saw that her feeling of dread before she had entered was not unfounded.

Perseus Jackson had disappeared... again.

On his bed was a single note with only two words on it: "Help me." read the note.

* * *

Percy:

The person who had met him in the woods the previous night was waiting for him by Thalia's pine tree making Percy wonder whether it was possible to lose everyone you loved in less than half an hour. Apparently it was. He had just accomplished it.

_"It's all his fault," _Percy thought bitterly. _"If he didn't find out, then i wouldn't be here having him escorting me to their camp."_

"Come on. Let's go." He probed Percy in the back with his sword.

Percy took one last look at Camp Half-Blood; the cabins, the strawberry fields, the Big House, and the arena, then turned away from the only true home he'd ever had with a feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapter. I thought that I had already posted this chapter and only recently found out that I didn't... so, I'm really sorry about that too. Also, since school started... I may be very, very busy and probably won't update for quite a while...

Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks! J


	4. Vanished

Hello everyone! Chapter 4's finally here! :)

Enjoy and _please _review.

* * *

Clarisse:

Ever since the "great" Percy Jackson's disappearance, Annabeth just wasn't the same and Clarisse knew it. She did everything she was supposed to do , but that only served to make everyone at camp _more _worried about her; especially Clarisse and her old friends from before the Giant war.

Almost all of the campers had resolved to forget about the once famous and legendary Perseus Jackson after they heard about him dumping Annabeth then suddenly leaving, and as they put it, "unable to face his former girlfriend's devastated expression.

The fact remained, though, that Percy's last message was a plea for help, but many argued that his breakup with Annabeth was unnatural and it was so coincidental that he just happened to disappear that exact same day. Therefore, based on the evidence, they have concluded that Perseus Jackson had been Gaea's pawn all along.

Those who had lost faith in the hero that had saved Olympus _twice _already agreed with the rest of them. Soon, with the problem of Gaea continuing to plague them, the renowned son of Poseidon was truly forgotten, and that was one of their greatest mistakes.

Yet, despite the fact that "everyone" was worried about Annabeth and felt sorry for her because her boyfriend left her so suddenly, Clarisse was the only one who noticed that Annabeth seemed to be where she was supposed to be and do what she was supposed to do every day, but without actually being there at all.

Clarisse was also the only one who noticed Annabeth quietly slip into her cabin one day after breakfast two months after Percy's disappearance, and slip out again with a duffle bag over her shoulder. Clarisse watched, amused, as Annabeth walked right passed her in her hurry to disappear to wherever she was going without even sparing her a second glance, much less process what she saw.

That was when the daughter of Ares intercepted the daughter of the wisdom goddess.

"Annabel! Where do you think you're going at this time of the day?" Clarisse lazily drawled, doing what she considered a _perfect_ imitation of Mr. D, names and all.

Annabeth:

When Annabeth heard her, she immediately spun around, a surprised expression on her face, the first expression Clarisse had seen on her friend's face ever since that sea spawn broke her heart.

"Oh, Clarisse!" Annabeth exclaimed after she saw that it was her friend that had been standing behind her the whole time. "I thought you were Mr. D!"

"That was the effect I was going for," Clarisse sounded smug. "So what were you doing, or planning on doing?" she continued in a less smug tone.

"Well, I was going to find Percy," Annabeth proclaimed, unabashed, since it was _Clarisse _she was talking to after all.

The daughter of Ares nodded as if she was expecting it.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Next chapter! Actually, it's quite long if you ask me... And another cliffy! I am so evil! :)

Please review! Thanks! :) :) :)


End file.
